Yujiro
Yujiro is a twelve year old Genin-ranked Shinobi hailing from Iwagakure in the Land of Earth. Born from no known clans, Yujiro was raised by his elder brother, Yutaro, one of the Tsuchikage's guards. 'Personality' tba 'History' Coming from an unremarkable family, his father left shortly before he was born, and his mother was killed during childbirth. As a result of this, Yujiro was raised by his elder brother, Yutaro. Yutaro worked quite hard to support himself and Yujiro, advancing through Shinobi ranks extremely quickly, creating a well off life for himself and his younger brother, and eventually becoming a guard of the Tsuchikage herself. Yujiro admires his brother, aspiring to one day surpass him, working incredibly hard to become as skillfull as possible. 'Abilities' Yujiro is a talented Genin, and is an exceptionally skilled Earth Release user, and Sensor-nin. Trained primarily by his older brother, one of the Tsuchikage's guards, Yujiro is a step above most other shinobi his age. ''Ninjutsu Yujiro is both an incredible sensor and an extremely proficient user of Earth Release. His sensory skills are much more highly attuned and precise than most others, and he has mastered several powerful Earth Release techniques. His skill in Earth Release allows him to perform powerful techniques with as little as a single hand sign, often even with one hand, something he has spent great time to achieve. He has no skill in any other chakra nature, but easily makes up for it with his extensive skill. *'Sensing Technique: This technique allows for Yujiro to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. Though most simply percieve these as masses of chakra, Yujiro's senses are much more precise, letting him even predict when others are about to perform a technique, and can easily differentiate between different people and chakra types. *'Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage: '''A technique that transforms the earth surrounding Yujiro into a fluid, allowing him to close in on enemies at high speeds by swimming underground. His targets would generally have no warning, allowing Yujiro to easily launch surprise attacks. *'Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique: 'By encasing his arm in rock, Yujiro can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent whilst being protected from direct contact with his target. *'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall: 'Yujiro creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. He can either convert his chakra into earth within his body to form the wall, or manipulate pre-existing earth to create it. The barrier itself is coated with chakra as well, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. *'Earth Release: Rock Shelter: 'Yujiro surrounds himself within a dome of earth, taken from the immediate vicinity and creates a formation of rock that is capable of protecting both Yujiro and others in close proximity. *'Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears: 'This technique lets Yujiro create several rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skewer his target. *'Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique: 'Yujiro is able to expel bullet-sized bits of rock from his mouth with great speed and force. After they are fired, the chunks expand into huge boulders. *'Earth Release: Earth Flow River: 'Yujiro transforms the ground underneath his opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from or towards himself. The mud created from this technique can also be used as a medium for the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet. *'Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet: 'After creating a mud source, Yujiro creates a dragon-like head to shoot mud balls at his opponent with great destructive force. *'Earth Release: Shadow Clone: 'This technique creates a Shadow Clone made of mud. Since its made of mud, it can continue to reform and mould itself back to its original shape, making it far more difficult to deal with than a generic Shadow Clone. Once reverted to mud, the clone can serve as a powerful restraint that is capable of completely halting the opponent's movements. *'Earth Release: Earth Spear: 'Yujiro flows chakra through parts of his body, causing it to become noticably darker, which increases his defensive power to its utmost limits by making his skin as hard as diamond, easily capable of withstanding most attacks with little to no damage. Furthermore, the destructive power of his physical attacks are increased, making this a fantastic all-purpose technique. Yujiro, at his current level, can only use this on select body parts, not possessing the skill to cover his entire body. *'Earth Release: Heavy-Weight Rock Technique: 'A technique which enhances the targets gravity at Yujiro's discretion. He is able to diminish the mobility of a target and possibly crush them into the ground with this technique. When applied to Yujiro himself, it decreases his speed, but the increased weight drastically improves his strength. *'Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique: '''This technique instead reduces a target's gravity, making it much lighter. Yujiro isn't skilled enough with this technique to fly, but he is able to greatly reduce his weight to boost his speed to incredible levels, at the expense of his strength. This technique can be used on other things as well, allowing Yujiro to potentially lift extremely heavy objects by reducing their weight. Stats''' Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Iwagakure